Halloween Set
The is an Event Chest for the 20.6.0 Halloween update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of Halloween-themed items and weapons Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Normal Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Fighter Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Winner Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful (mostly endgame) weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Normal Chest *F = Fighter Chest *W = Winner Chest *S = Super Chest List of Obtainable Contents *Succubus (S) *Sword of Shadows (F, W, S) *Ritual Revolvers (F, w, S) *Pumpkin Thrower (W, S) *Dracula (N) *Pistol of Shadows (F, W, S) *Dracula Rifle (F, W, S) *Demon Sword (S) *Anime Scythe (W, S) *Hellraiser (F, W, S) *Eva (S) *Trick and Treat (N) *Holy Shotgun (S) *Spear Of Destiny (W, S) *Pistol of Doom (F, W) *Dual Hunter Crossbows (W, S) *Good & Evil (W, S) *Angry Pumpkin (N, F, W) *Zombie Head (N, F, W) *Riutal Blade (N, F, W) *Soul Thief (S) *Ghost Lantern (S) *Curse Spell (W, S) *Shadow SPell (W, S) *Curse Spell (fanon) (N, F, W) *Death Claws (W, S) Currencies *5 (N, F, W) *10 (N, F, W) *20 (N, F, W) *50 (F, W) *10 for Poisonous Vine (N) *50 for Poisonous Vine (F) *150 for Poisonous Vine (W) *250 for Poisonous Vine (S) *10 for Deadman's Rifle (N) *50 for Deadman's Rifle (F) *150 for Deadman's Rifle (W) *250 for Deadman's Rifle (S) *10 for Oppressor of Lives (N) *50 for Oppressor of Lives (F) *150 for Oppressor of Lives (W) *250 for Oppressor of Lives (S) *10 for Plague Purifier (N) *50 for Plague Purifier (F) *150 for Plague Purifier (W) *250 for Plague Purifier (S) *10 for Ritual Revolvers (N) *50 for Ritual Revolvers (F) *150 for Ritual Revolvers (W) *250 for Ritual Revolvers (S) *10 for Arahna Bite (N) *50 for Arahna Bite (F) *150 for Arahna Bite (W) *250 for Arahna Bite (S) *10 for Johnny P. (N) *50 for Johnny P. (F) *150 for Johnny P. (W) *250 for Johnny P. (S) *10 for Witchhunter (N) *50 for Witchhunter (F) *150 for Witchhunter (W) *250 for Witchhunter (S) *10 for Skull Crossbow (N) *50 for Skull Crossbow (F) *150 for Skull Crossbow (W) *250 for Skull Crossbow (S) *10 for Witch Broom (N) *50 for Witch Broom (F) *150 for Witch Broom (V) *250 for Witch Broom (S) *5 for Soulstone (N) *10 for Soulstone (F) *20 for Soulstone (W) *60 for Soulstone (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, F) *100 (N, F) *500 (N, F, W) *750 (S) *50 (N, F) *150 (N, F, W) *350 (F, W) *500 (S) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) *VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Elite VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *Elite VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *Elite VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *Elite VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Loser's Guardian 30 minutes (N) *Loser's Guardian 1 hour (N, F) *Loser's Guardian 1 day (N, F, W) *Loser's Guardian 2 days (W, S) Wearable Set (Avatar) Halloween Avatar Category:Event Set Category:Event Chest Category:Other